


swallowed by the feeling (that i became who i am)

by chocchipkookie



Series: witchteez verse [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affection, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Vampires, Witches, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie
Summary: Hongjoong’s skin prickles underneath his gaze; he often forgets the intense, non-verbal bond they have. The times he is reminded of it, however, it never fails to leave him slightly breathless. Beneath his vacant expression, Seonghwa’s voice rings in his mind: You look tired. You have to eat, Hongjoong. You need to take a break. Instead, his coven mate lets out a sigh from deep beneath his chest and gently tips Hongjoong’s chin upwards and kisses his forehead.They’ll have time to talk about it.(seonghwa takes care of hongjoong in the best way he knows)
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: witchteez verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857205
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	swallowed by the feeling (that i became who i am)

**Author's Note:**

> heyo~! this is the second fic in my witchteez verse series! ofc you don't have to read the first one if you don't wish to, since much of the universe and the relationships are also mentioned in this one! however, if you would like to have the full experience, pls read 'sour candy' first since it's the first one i wrote and it sets the mood! :3 
> 
> this series will mostly revolve around explicit sexual content between pairings but also through polyamory, so heed the tags just in case! 
> 
> (i don't even think i have to mention where the title is from :^) )
> 
> enjoy! <33

“T-thank you,” the young boy sniffles into the handkerchief Hongjoong handed him a while ago, that has now been thoroughly soaked in salty tears and snot. “And thank you for the tea as well…” 

“Was it tasty?” 

“Mhm.” 

Hongjoong sighs, a soft smile on his lips, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” There’s a small, wooden table in front of them, covered in a textured, satin sheet of mauve hues, two porcelain cups (hand-painted by Yeosang), drained from the milky earl grey that Hongjoong had prepared beforehand. The plate containing biscuits and savory treats (slightly chipped at the sides) only has crumbs to show. “Would you like some more tea?” he offers. 

“Oh, no, I’m alright, really. I should get going anyway, it’s kind of late and I promised my sister I’d be home for dinner,” the boy says. The scent of Yunho’s cooking is already wafting through the house, it must have awoken the boy’s hunger. 

They talk of less significant things as he gathers his coat and bag, along with the leather pouch containing the vials of potions and enchanted herbs Hongjoong made specifically for him. “Come back in a week or two, just to see how things are going. No rush,” the witch reassures him and the boy thanks him again, to the point of bowing profusely on his knees right on Hongjoong’s doorstep. After all that’s done and the boy is gone, Hongjoong watches him walk away with almost a light skip to his step. 

“Are we having anything for dessert?” he hears Wooyoung ask as he enters their kitchen. Six of his coven mates are in there currently, with Yunho gently ordering everyone around — the kitchen is his area of expertise, after all. 

“You haven’t even eaten dinner yet,” Jongho complains, pouting his lips, picking up a sliver of cut radish that’s not yet fallen into the salad bowl and presses it against Wooyoung’s lips for him to munch on. 

“’S spicy…” Wooyoung mumbles. 

Mingi chuckles next to Jongho, fingers dexterously holding the knife as he cuts up more vegetables . Wooyoung moves closer to Yunho to look at what he’s doing, how he’s handling the scorching casserole right out of the oven with his mittens, and begins to whine for a bite, “You’ll burn your tongue,” Yunho scolds him, “Be patient.” he seals his order with a kiss on his partner’s lips. 

Warmth bubbles in Hongjoong’s stomach at the sight of his coven mates. “Wooyoungie, I’ll help Yunho out. Want to set up the table?” 

“San already took the liberty,” Wooyoung approaches him, rubbing up against him, his face into Hongjoong’s neck, as if he’s yearning to cover him with his scent — a mixture of perfume, burnt coal from working with his cauldron all day and a tiny bit of sweat. He makes quiet, mumbling sounds from the back of his throat when Hongjoong plays with the ends of his hair near his neck, like a feline. They recently started letting Mingi’s and Jongho’s cat familiars inside, since it’s getting colder and wetter — and Wooyoung has been having a hard time competing with them for pets. “‘M gonna shower,” his partner murmurs when he’s finally had his fill of cuddling — he really is like a cat. “Is Seonghwa done with the bathroom?” he asks out loud. 

As if on queue. Seonghwa enters the kitchen, droplets of water still clinging to his skin underneath the linen shirt. “Aw, I would have joined you…” with a kiss, Wooyoung runs up the stairs to take his quick shower before dinner. 

Seonghwa’s eyes fall on Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong’s skin prickles underneath his gaze; he often forgets the intense, non-verbal bond they have. The times he is reminded of it, however, it never fails to leave him slightly breathless. Beneath his vacant expression, Seonghwa’s voice rings in his mind: _You look tired. You have to eat, Hongjoong. You need to take a break._ Instead, his coven mate lets out a sigh from deep beneath his chest and gently tips Hongjoong’s chin upwards and kisses his forehead. 

They’ll have time to talk about it. 

Hongjoong loves his coven — loves them _to death_ , and he has proven that on multiple occasions that all of them don’t really bring up unless necessary. He loves them when they’re being annoying and loud and he loves them when they come to him for comfort and when they practice witchcraft together, how their entire cottage rumbles from their energy and their power — the eight of them, made for each other. But he also loves them when they do mundane tasks together, like eating. 

Dinner passes like most nights; not a single moment is spent silent. They talk with their mouths full, meals and condiments being passed around. At some point, someone opens a bottle of wine. And then a second one. 

Hongjoong rarely gets drunk, and this time is no exception, but he does get kind of quiet when he’s tipsy. It doesn’t help that he’s had a long day, and he opts for leaning back against his chair and observing his family. Everyone’s plates are empty save for Seonghwa’s; he doesn’t need to eat to sustain himself after all, and there’s only so much human food he can eat before he makes himself nauseous. Still, he always tries Yunho’s dishes and lets the young man feed him small spoon fulls of whatever he’s made, making him blush with praise about how his kitchen magic is improving every single day. The food doesn’t fill his stomach nor does it satiate his hunger for what he really needs, but he eats it anyway. Out of love. 

“Hyung,” Jongho nudges him out of his thoughts, “Was today’s case draining?” he asks tentatively. As a garden witch, his partner spends most of his day in the garden and the shed in the backyard, so he rarely seen Hongjoong working his magic. The coven leader prefers it this way, for now. He doesn’t want to scar their youngest. 

“A bit,” he leans in to take another sip from the tangy wine, “But I think he’ll start getting better soon.” 

The only person — apart from Seonghwa — who completely understands Hongjoong’s magical practices is San; medicinal witchcraft is also part of _healing._

When Hongjoong heals, he heals emotional trauma. Physical traumas can also be treated, but he leaves those to San who loves to practice it. But this, is Hongjoong’s curse and blessing. 

In order to even begin healing someone from their emotional trauma, Hongjoong has to experience it for himself through the victim’s memories — Yeosang has found a cute nickname for it, _‘dream-walking’_ , what Hongjoong does as he astral projects into the person’s memories and lives through the experience while figuring out a way to lessen the impact on this person’s psyche so that the pain doesn’t swallow them whole. He shares the pain to lessen it, but that leaves him exhausted and near-fainting, especially when the victim keeps shutting him out while he’s running in circles through their mind. He remembers many times where his coven mates would have to bring him back from this astral projection, so many times where it could have been too late. 

It’s definitely dangerous, but it’s what he knows best to do — and Hongjoong won’t stand for refusing to use his powers when he can help so many people. 

The impact of his magic is always evident in his cavernous dark circles and his migraines that unfortunately San can do nothing about, because nothing their spell books suggest is enough to ease his pain, so he simply sleeps through it. Not that Hongjoong has found much about his… gift. Nothing but scraps in books of personal collections of his witchy acquaintances that he’s documented in his own spell books. 

He’s definitely a case to be studied. 

“Pie!” Wooyoung screeches with excitement, almost climbing on top of the table, “Can you cut me up a big piece, pretty, pretty, pretty please, Yunho-yah?” 

“He’s not going to eat all of that!” Mingi complains when he sees the sizable piece that Yunho so graciously places in front of Wooyoung, “It’s not going to be enough for all of us! What if I want a second piece?” 

“I’ll give you mine, Mingi dear,” Seonghwa chuckles, “Too much artificial sugar makes me dizzy anyways,” he takes Yunho’s palm and kisses it as consolation. 

After everyone’s had desserts, they all help with putting the dirty dishes, cutlery and glasses in the sink. With a swift cleaning spell, they sparkle crystal clear in no time. 

Wooyoung, San and Yeosang are the quickest to leave the table, claiming the first’s bedroom and inform the rest that _“they can join whenever they’d like!”_ before running up the stairs in a fit of giggles. Jongho finds a comfy position in one of the dark purple love-seats of the living room, a book in hand and one of his cat familiars curled into his lap, snoozing happily while he pets her head. Mingi contemplates his options before he decidedly walks to Wooyoung’s room and startles his partners with a shout that echoes throughout the entire cottage. _“Mingi!”_ Yeosang’s muffled voice can be heard, _“Come here, I wanna fuck you.”_

With Yunho quietly working in the kitchen, Hongjoong turns to Seonghwa. 

His Seonghwa, his lover, the apple of his eye, “Hey,” his voice is barely but a whisper. But Seonghwa understands anyway, and takes both of them to the big couch in the center of the room, and they cuddle into the various crocheted blankets that are laid on top of the leather, limbs entangled and Hongjoong’s head on Seonghwa’s chest. 

“I love it when you come to me,” his partner finally speaks. The tension between them was quite tangible, mainly because of how Hongjoong gets after he finishes his sessions, all drained and numb. So Seonghwa meets him in his own terms, whenever he’s ready to open up. “You look tired, angel. I know, I know, it was easier this time, Wooyoung told me.” Someone from their coven is always near in case something goes wrong to bring him back, but Hongjoong has also caught glimpses of Seonghwa lurking in the corners of the house, where the light doesn’t reach, where the shadows take over his form and he becomes a cluster of eyes and teeth and sharpness that Hongjoong is so familiar with, how much he’s enamored with Seonghwa’s true nature. 

He wants to feel those teeth on him, sucking him dry. His coven mate senses that thought and dives into a kiss that’s hungry and thirsty and messy, Hongjoong scrambling to get Seonghwa to sit on his lap and tug on his lips with his teeth. He can see from his peripheral vision that Jongho keeps sneaking glances from his book at their bodies melting against one another. They could sit there and kiss for hours; they’ve done it before, the passage of time becoming inconsistent as Hongjoong’s lips began to tingle from the numbness and he was almost dizzy from the dehydration. 

Seonghwa pulls away and pokes out his tongue, licking over his partner’s bottom lip, leaving a thin coating of saliva, “This… ah…” Hongjoong stumbles over his words when his lover opens his mouth to extend his tongue, as if showing it off. 

He _knows_ Hongjoong has a fixation with his mouth, and how could he not? It’s monstrous and terrifying and beautiful. 

Unashamed, he pries that beautiful mouth with both of his hands, until he diamond-sharp points of Seonghwa’s fangs dig into his fingers, droplets of blood rising to the surface of his skin and shining like jewels. 

“You’re hungry.” 

“Hffh…” Seonghwa confirms it with a guttural sound at the back of his throat, tongue lolling out while his fangs are being examined. 

“Not here,” Hongjoong coos softly. He doesn’t want to make a mess, and then use magic to clean it up. Sometimes, all Hongjoong wants to do is lay in his own mess of blood and cum-stained sheets, pass out and let morning Hongjoong deal with the aftermath. “Upstairs.” 

Seonghwa sucks on his fingers for a few seconds, thick tongue passing over the crevices of his knuckles, before he pulls away, “You first, Hongjoongie.” 

His lover looks at him in confusion before everything clicks together, “Um—“ 

“You look extremely worn out,” Seonghwa explains, and Hongjoong can’t help but be amazed at his duality within a few seconds. “I don’t want you to pass out while you fuck me, Hongjoongie.” 

As much as he hates to admit it, Seonghwa’s telling the truth: no matter how much he wants to feel his naked body and pleasure him, the pounding migraine in his head is weighing down on his eyelids. 

For some reason, Hongjoong becomes extremely shy suddenly and can’t even meet Jongho in the eye, but his coven mate gives him a gentle smile, his eyes gleaming with completely different intentions. He has to stop himself from imagining Jongho’s calloused, strong hands manhandling his body. On the way upstairs to their bedroom, Seonghwa links their palms together, chuckling quietly. He’s such a _sap_ sometimes. 

The energy shifts the moment the door closes behind them. 

Seonghwa abandons his linen shirt and his pyjama bottoms, cock jumping out excitedly, because of course he’s not wearing any underwear. The bed dips when he lies next to Hongjoong, crowding him into a one sided embrace, his fingers sneaking underneath Hongjoong’s sweater to touch the soft skin of his torso, “My baby,” he whispers, helping him out of his clothes until Hongjoong is bare and vulnerable and safe in front of Seonghwa’s eyes. “Wrist okay?” 

“Anything, please…” he hates to admit it but Hongjoong already has a semi just from the thought of drinking Seonghwa’s blood. 

The vampire brings his own wrist to his mouth — fangs extending, he slices over the skin of his wrist and pushes it against Hongjoong’s lips, the first drops of blood staining the plump skin and his teeth. 

Hongjoong laps it up like a man starved; of all the things in the world, vampire blood is the only thing that can revitalize him after his body-wrecking witchcraft. It burns his tongue, otherworldly magic that explodes on his taste glands and makes him vibrate with lust. But it doesn’t just matter because it’s the blood of a vampire, but because it’s Seonghwa’s — the bond between lovers, between coven mates and between a witch and his vampire familiar. 

He knows what people think of him, the stuff that’s not supposed to reach his ears; not only is he a _heretic_ , a practitioner of weird magic that so few people have ever heard of that _no one’s sure if he’s practicing it ethically, how could they trust him?_ Not only that, but _I heard he’s got a pet vampire that follows him around, using him like a blood bank._ Not only that, _I’ve heard he’s tasted that wretched creature’s fluids, vampire blood that’s said to drive people mad and makes them lose control, craving more and more until they get addicted to it, until they can no longer live without the vampire who’s captured their mind and body. Out of every creature on this beautiful planet, Kim Hongjoong, the deranged heretic witch, bonded himself with a blood-thirsty, demonic creature and made him his familiar._

And there's times where Hongjoong believes everything people say about him, crawls into the dark and misery-filled cavern of his brain and believes that he’s truly not doing enough, that his efforts are in vain, his existence a mistake, everything he’s built crumbling, his blue flame weak and trembling. 

But Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong, how _he heals, and heals, and heals_ — without judgement, only with love. How he healed Seonghwa, when Seonghwa thought nothing more of himself than a rabid beast, a blood-thirsty murderer, a freak of nature’s nasty ways. 

It spills down his throat, reaching the sheets — wherever the blood touches, his skin burns delightfully; he cannot begin to imagine what it’s doing to his insides as he consumes it, and he craves _more, more, so much more_. His cock is rock hard against his stomach and it jumps when Seonghwa’s hand wraps around it, not to stroke it but to gain his attention. 

“Fuck — sit on my face, please. Sit on my face ’n stretch me out, baby.” 

The groan Hongjoong lets out sounds inhuman — he must look insane, he can feel the dry blood around his mouth and how it cakes on his teeth, how it’s run down his throat and how his limbs tingle, so much so that he’s ready to ask Seonghwa to slap him, really, really hard, so that he knows they’re still attached to his body. 

Instead, he gets up and sits his ass on Seonghwa’s face, that long, thick tongue prodding at his hole and getting it wet and sloppy, “Hnng, yes…” he whines, rolling his hips underneath his lover’s stiff hold on his thighs, scrambling to find the glass bottle of oil on their bedside table, coating his fingers and leaning down where Seonghwa has brought his knees near his chest, exposing his hole. It’s not the most perfect angle but he can manage. 

“Ah! Ahh, yesth—“ Seonghwa whines after Hongjoong has worked his ass with two fingers, his plump lips and tongue working erratically on Hongjoong’s hole as if it’s his last meal, scraping his fangs over the tender pucker of his ass that makes his lover howl in pain and pleasure. They stay like this for a while, purposefully teasing each other, a race as to who is going to lose his mind first. 

Finally, Seonghwa decides that he’s had enough of this play and takes advantage of his superhuman strength, pushing Hongjoong onto the mattress and using his thighs to hold him down, cock bouncing dangerously between their bodies, “Fuck, Hongjoong,” he takes a good look at him, and his lover blushes, “You look so beautiful like this,” he witnesses his fangs extend past the curve of his upper lip, points pressing against the bottom one, “Gonna sit on your cock.” 

“Seonghwa—“ he exhales, chest deflating. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“I love you—“ he whines, then gasps when Seonghwa bottoms out, asphyxiating his cock with his hole, the oil and Hongjoong’s precum mixing and squelching as his lover rides him. 

“I love you too,” Seonghwa admits and Hongjoong’s chest fills up with something that threatens to overthrow and spill down his cheeks in relief. His lover is smiling, teeth and tongue visible surrounded by a pair of luscious, pink lips, hips and thighs working full speed as he bounces on his cock. 

He feels the pressure in his lower tummy increasing as he gets closer to the edge, hands gripping Seonghwa’s ass so hard he’s digging his nails into the skin. Whenever he drinks his partner’s blood, he has a hard time containing his movements and calculating his strength. But Seonghwa can take everything Hongjoong gives him. 

He hisses when the walls of Seonghwa’s ass clench around his cockhead, “You’re gonna fill me up?” his lover asks with a whine, “C’mon, fill me up while I drink from you.” 

Hongjoong growls, spit flying through his teeth, and he raises his hips to rail his cock into him from the bottom, his ass still sloppy and wet from Seonghwa’s spit, and that gets him even closer to spilling into Seonghwa’s insides. 

The vampire senses that and he leans on top of Hongjoong’s torso, letting his lover fuck into him as he steadies one hand on Hongjoong’s left shoulder, the other hand cupping over Hongjoong’s nose and mouth, choking him sloppily before he can finally bare his fangs and break into that delicious sliver of skin right between his collarbone and his neck mole, cum spilling from his cock all over Hongjoong’s chest. 

And Hongjoong screams underneath Seonghwa’s hand, muffled and unhinged as he empties his cock, with Seonghwa clenching his ass as if he’s milking him dry — the pain of Seonghwa’s sharp teeth and the feeling of his blood flowing into his mouth, how his lover is holding him down, and he could so easily drink every last drop until Hongjoong had no blood left to give, how this ethereal being could absolutely consume him and he would let him… He trembles with the after waves of his orgasm. 

Seonghwa finally lets him go only to bite his own wrist once again and push into Hongjoong’s mouth, because he still hasn’t had his fill but he doesn’t want his baby to faint on him. The two fall into a rhythm of suckling and slurping, softly coming down from their highs until their heads naturally fall on the pillow, full and calm. Hongjoong can’t close his mouth, too enamored with the sight of his partner right in front of him. Seonghwa catches his lips into an open-mouthed, blood-stained kiss, finger-nails digging into his thighs.

“Ah…ah…” he pants, then a chuckle rumbles from his chest, “Feels like ‘m floating…” he slurs over his words, energy and magic buzzing in his ears. He lets himself float away while Seonghwa pets his hair and cuddles him into his chest, humming softly while giggling at the sleep-talking Hongjoong does when he gets like this. 

After he’s made sure Hongjoong’s fallen asleep, only then does he allow himself to close his eyes as well and rest like this, nose buried in his lover’s hair. He doesn’t need to sleep, but he can’t imagine anything better than this, so he allows himself to pretend to sleep with his lover, just how he does every night. For love. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always immensely appreciated! <3 :)) 
> 
> also!! find me on twitter @milkytae12 to talk to me about ateez and everything in between :3c


End file.
